Sweet Revenge
by hayleynymphadora
Summary: Basic overview: What if Quinn decided to turn Shelby and Puck in after all? A/U: Quinn never told Rachel about Puck and Shelby, therefore, was never encouraged not to tell, and for the sake of carrying the story along, I changed the way that Puck told Quinn about the affair. I got the idea after watching the episode Hold On To Sixteen, from Season 3. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**The thought of this story came to mind while watching the episode Hold On to Sixteen, from Season 3.**

**Basic Overview: What if Quinn decided to turn Shelby and Puck in after all? **

**A/U: Quinn never told Rachel about Puck and Shelby, therefore, was never encouraged not to tell, and for the sake of carrying the story along, I changed the way that Puck told Quinn about the affair.**

**I hope you like it! Here's chapter one.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Glee, sadly.**

**~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not Just A Pool Client**

**(Quinn POV)-**

"I'm sleeping with Shelby." he admits it with such a casual shrug, I have half a mind to slap him.

"You're WHAT?" I demand, my arms crossed over my chest impatiently.

Puck ruffles his mohawk, mindlessly. "I think i'm in love with her."

"You think you're in love with any girl that will give you the time of day." I protest.

"Shelby's a woman, not a girl," he points out.

"Which is why this is so wrong!"

Does he actually believe that here and now is the time to discuss this? School just got out, and everybody's rushing past us, anxious to get home and get on with their lives. Well, the ones that have lives. Meanwhile, we stand in the middle of this crowded hallway. I'm awestruck with disgust, and he's admitting his unrequited love for our substitute teacher, that also happens to be the adoptive mother of our biological daughter. She's Rachel's birth mother, for goodness sake. Think about if Puck and Shelby ever got married! (Not that I want to, because that's gross,) but then he'd be like Rachel Berry's step father! Which would be even MORE awkward, because Puck and Rachel have dated a few times over the past couple of years...

"This is different. I think she loves me too," Puck says.

"I think she's lonely, confused, and vulnerable." I dead pan. "I told you to be NICE to her, not treat her like one of your pool clients."

Puck has a pool cleaning business (which he really needs to ditch so he can get a better job. He has to have a steady income or else they're not going to give us Beth back. It's expensive to raise a baby girl,) and if you ask me, he probably spends a little more time in the cougars' beds than outside cleaning their pools. He's such a man whore. Why do I love him? I don't know. But he'll be a great dad to Beth, so I need him.

"My pool clients don't have _my _kid." he pauses. "That I know of..." he adds. "Look, you just, can't tell anyone, okay? Promise?"

"If you don't want me to say anything, why did you tell me?" I question.

He shrugs. "I didn't want you be in the dark about it. I wanted to be honest with you, because I trust you. You deserve more than that, babe."

I roll my eyes. "Go call Shelby your _babe_" I spew, spinning on the spot and rushing towards my locker. I can't be around Puck right now, and need to get as far away from him as possible. Thank God it's the end of the day.

Sectionals are tomorrow and I should probably get some rest before I turn Shelby in. I never told Puck that I wouldn't tell, and it's stupid of him to trust me with something like this. Especially considering he knows how much I despise Shelby Corcoran. I'll go to Principal Figgins before the performance, that way the Trouble Tones will be forced to forfeit and the New Directions will win, like we deserve. Because, let't face it, the Unitards don't stand a chance. Who are they trying to kid?

Besides, just think about this for a second: A teacher sleeping with her student- that will get her fired -sounds like an unfit mother to me. Then I can get my daughter back, and Puck and I can start the family that was originally ours together. It's not like he's going to get in trouble. It's sexual harassment. I'll just insist that she raped him.

In any case, I will get Beth back, because Beth is my daughter. And Shelby can pretend all she wants, but my daughter will never belong to her.

**(Shelby POV)-**

Why won't Beth stop crying?!

"Shh, shh, baby, it's okay," I rock her, try to soothe her. Nothing.

Puck is a lot better at this.

_No, Shelby, you're ending it with Puck. Not that there's much to end. You don't need him. Stop thinking about him._

Beth, honey, please stop crying.

A knock at the door tells me that Puck is here to save the day. How freaking convenient. I hold Beth in one arm and let Puck in with the other. He kisses my cheek.

"Hey Shelby," he seems so comfortable with this. Doesn't he see how wrong this is? His excuse is that he's eighteen, and a legal adult.

Eighteen or not, he's still too young for me. That many years is just too big of a gap. I'm thirty six years old, and his teacher. If people find out, I'll lose my job, and then I won'd be able to provide for Beth. This quick move from New York has been hard on the two of us. I'm still unpacking things and trying to re-adjust to live and paychecks in Lima. So Puck and I just can't continue. I have to do it, and if not for me, then I'll do it for Beth, because Puck being over so much without Quinn HAS to be confusing to the poor girl. It's confusing for ME.

"Hey Beth!" but there's that dopey adorable smile that I love so much. He takes his daughter out of my arms and she stops crying almost immediately. I flop down on the couch in defeat. "Don't worry about it, beautiful," Puck tells me. "She loves you. She probably just missed her daddy."

I nod and reply nothing. What is there to say? I can't kick him out now, he JUST got Beth to stop crying, and it'll crush her. I'll have to wait until she's asleep.

Puck hands her off to me, kissing her forehead. The second she's in my arms, she bursts into tears again. I give up. Puck laughs lightly, running a hand through his mohawk while heading towards the kitchen.

"I don't see what's so funny!" I say, exasperated. Puck shakes his head with a smile, pulling two glasses down from the cupboard and filling them with water.

"The look on your face is what made it funny." he tries to explain, handing me one of the water glasses.

I take the glass with my free hand, almost harshly. "I'm glad my disappointment amuses you." I mutter, bouncing a sobbing Beth on my hip.

"Here, let me take her," he says softly. He does so, and I let out an irritated breath. Beth's tears stop flowing almost immediately. "You're cute when you're mad." He adds aloud, seemingly to no one in particular.

I look at my adopted daughter and smile, slightly. "She is," I agree.

Puck stifles a laugh. "I was talking about you." he admits.

To hide the red flush in my cheeks, I turn away from him slightly, but I think he still noticed my blush. "Stop," I say softly.

He inches closer to me. "You're cute when you're modest, too." he adds, his face inches away from mine.

I dry swallow. "Please, Puck."

"And when you beg..." he pecks me on the lips. "...drives me wild."

Forcing myself to back away from him, I finish the glass of water, setting it down on the coffee table in front of me. We stand in silence for a moment, due to lack of something to say. After a while, he speaks.

"Thank you."

**(Puck POV)- **

She looks at me, clearly confused. Her gorgeous head cocked to one side in wonder. Her long brown hair flows down over her eyes, and she swiftly moves it behind her ear. I'm so distracted by the beauty of this woman, I almost don't hear her ask,

"For what?"

I shrug."Giving me a chance."

The smile she gives me seems genuine, but I have to remind myself that she's the best actress i've ever met (besides maybe Rachel Berry), and sometimes this relationship seems too good to be true. Kind of like it was with Quinn...before I got her pregnant. But this time is different. Way different. Shelby's probably not pregnant. I think.

"Of course, Noah. What kind of a person would I be if I kept a little girl from seeing her daddy?"

If someone, anyone ever calls me Noah, it'd better be Shelby or else brains will be busted. (Again, with the exception of Berry, because, let's face it, some things just aren't worth it).

"You know what would make you a better person?" I hint. I can tell she already knows what I'm getting at. "Quinn would really like-"

"Noah," she repeats my name, but this time her tone is warning. "She hasn't done anything to prove herself to me. As far as I've seen, i'm unimpressed."

"Quinn is willing to do anything to get to know Beth!" I protest.

"That's what worries me!" she exclaims. "She set my house up and called CPS! Why should I even trust her after that?"

"She only did it because you're keeping her from her daughter." I try to say, as calmly as I can.

"Which i'm doing because she's an unfit mother." she finalizes. Her silence afterwards tells me she's done discussing this right now.

Meanwhile, I rack my brains looking for another way to defend Quinn. She hasn't left me with much to go by.

"She's not in that group of sluts anymore. That's a good start, right?" there was my pathetic attempt.

"Skanks," Shelby corrects, shaking her head soberly. "And a bottle of bleach, a christian necklace, and a white dress doesn't change what's on the inside. She's being manipulative to get what she wants, and I don't trust her."

My mouth threatens to ask her if the other reason is because Quinn called her a cash whore, but I have a feeling that'd be pushing it. I shift closer to her and we sit down on the couch. She takes Beth and has her positioned to face her mother, playing with her hands.

"So am I," I joke. "I got Beth, and convinced you to sleep with me."

She turns to me, her eyes full of doubt. "Please, you're not that good of an actor." she pauses. "And that's not really what all of this is about...?" her question makes me laugh.

"Of course not," I promise. "I love you, Shelby."

After that she stops asking questions that she already knows the answer to.

She's so much more than just a pool client.

We watch "our" daughter in silence-one "happy" family. Unless Quinn decides to open her mouth. Then we're screwed.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**(Shelby POV)-**

Puck has to play 3 songs on my acoustic before Beth will even consider relaxing enough to lie down. I finally get her to fall asleep, after singing her an Italian lullaby and kissing the top of her head. The door to the nursery shuts lightly behind me, and I spin on the spot, only to see Noah smiling broadly at me.

My lips manage to curl into a weak smile back, and he takes my hand, looking worried. "What's the matter, Shelby?"

His hands are warm, and way too comforting. I slip my hand away from his grasp and look down at the floor.

"This was-is-a mistake." I admit to him while walking towards the living room.

"What is?" he doesn't hesitate to follow me.

"This. Us. It's wrong." I shake my head, refusing to look at him.

"What's so wrong about it?" he asks, his voice low and syrupy.

The fact that if I let myself actually fall for you, i'll be in even deeper trouble than my life is in now. And I can't deal with that. Besides that, you're eighteen. I feel like a cradle snatcher.

Oh God. I'm a freaking cradle snatcher.

"Everything." I sigh, showing him the door. "You need to leave. This can't continue."

"Why not?"

I groan. We've been over this more than once. But I keep letting him come back. Why? Because I promised him he could see his daughter. Why did I do that again? Something about responsibility and compassion... I am so full of it.

"I was desperate at the hospital a few weeks ago. I was scared. I was lonely. That was the only reason any of this happened."

"That's not what you said the other night."

"I was drunk the other night." I respond, dryly.

"Oh, like THAT'S an excuse." he rolls his eyes playfully. I pretend not to care.

He throws on his jacket with a shrug and proceeds to leave my apartment. Before he's entirely gone from my sight, he turns around and looks me dead in the eye.

"This is going to happen. We're going to be together."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Noah." I sigh.

"We didn't do much actual sleeping, as I recall-"

"Goodnight, Puck." I interrupt, starting to lose patience.

"Love you."

He's gone and i'm shaking out of annoyance. Since when does Shelby Corcoran let a man push her around? Particularly one that's eighteen years old? I need to get some sleep, and some priorities straight, and...I need sleep. I really need sleep.

But as I climb into bed and pull the covers over me, my mind is in overdrive.

Five hours later I finally get myself to calm down.

My eyes slowly flutter shut, and...

"Waaahhhhhh!"

-and reality sets in. I gave up sleep when I adopted Beth. One of the small prices to pay for such a wonderful daughter.

I yawn and pick her up, rocking her slowly. Her little eyes shimmer when they look into mind, and she cuddles into my touch. She stops crying and I just stand there, swooping her back and forth in my arms.

So worth it.

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know! ~~hayleynymphadora**


	2. Achieving Goals? Failing at Life

**Here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long, it's been a busy summer.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Comment/Review for me!**

**~~hayleynymphadora**

* * *

Chapter 2: Achieving Goals? Failing at Life.

Quinn POV~

I've been trying to decide whether I'm going to bust Shelby and Puck before Regionals or after. If I do it before, the whole competition will be thrown off, and everyone in the New Directions has been working so hard to beat the Trouble Tones, I don't want to see all of that hard work go to waste. Especially since this will be the first (and probably the last) performance without Rachel Berry, who is normally the star in charge of every song and every solo.

All of us in Glee have been kicking our own butts in preparation for today, and I think I want to let Tina have her time to shine. Besides, I have a solo part in Control, and I would kind of like to sing it.

But ruining Shelby's career as soon as possible...The idea is intriguing. I might not be able to resist that temptation. I simply can't wait to see her crash and burn. Make her feel the pain I'm suffering because of her...

After Regionals.

I need to exercise some self control.

I'll tell after Regionals.

Will Puck get in trouble for this as well? I guess I never considered the fact that he might have to suffer consequences too. Oh well, I guess. You win some, you lose some. Besides, it's not like he hasn't contributed to ruining my life. He got me pregnant and caused this whole mess in the first place. I don't pity him. He'll get what he deserves, and so will she.

I didn't sleep well last night, due to thinking about the future (something I do a lot),

"But that's nothing a little concealer can't fix," I think out loud while examining myself in the bathroom mirror. I apply the appropriate amount of every day makeup to my face, eyes, and lips before deciding that getting dressed probably won't hurt either. I'll throw on stage makeup later.

As I rummage through my closet, I check the clock. 12:45. I need to be at the school getting ready by 1:30. Competetion startsat 2:30.

Mckinley High is hosting Regionals for the first time in years, according to , so it seems that we have home court advantage. On the other hand, so do the Trouble Tones.

"Not for much longer," I mutter, pulling a navy blue blouse out of my closet and slipping it over my arms. Just because I went back to being the "goody two-shoes" Quinn again, doesn't mean I have to constantly wear white. Dark colors suit my complexion better than white does anyways. As long as my hair is blonde, and I hide my tattoo, no one will know the difference. I've had to stop smoking too, which was a major set back. But it's all for Beth. Everything I ever do is always for Beth.

Because I will get her back, if it's the last thing I do.

. . . . . .

Shelby POV~

"Come on girls, you know this. Focus. We perform in thirty minutes." I instruct as best as I can as my Trouble Tones stand around the piano, crossing their arms in protest.

"We have this in the bag, Ms. C," Santana complains. "Can't we just let the other showchoirs fall as we triumph?" her smile is wicked.

I stop playing and look up at the girls who have worked so hard to beat the New Directions. There's so much potential in this room, and I know they're going to win, but over confidence is overkill, and that's a lesson they all need to learn. Especially Santana, with that smart-remark mouth of hers.

"Fine. Fine." I say, standing up and straightening my skirt. "But don't say I never did anything to help you all," I give them a wide smile and they pile in for a group hug. "Make me proud. That's an order."

"Don't worry, Ms.C. We will," Merecedes grins.

"Okay. Trouble Tones on three. One. Two. Three,"

"TROUBLE TONES!" I can practically feel their excitement radiating through the room. It's inspiring, really, how full of energy they are. This is how Tony Awards are won.

They escape the room in a swarm of hushed giggles and pep talks. How I miss being so innocent.

I turn around and busy myself with my purse, checking my phone to see if I have any missed calls from the babysitter. None. I really shouldn't worry so much. If she wasn't qualified, I wouldn't have hired her. Beth will be fine.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

"Shelby?"

Gasp out.

Puck's voice pulls me into reality.

"Noah," I spin around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you're holding up, leaving Beth alone for five minutes," his tone is joking, but his words are serious. He makes his way towards me until his hands are at my shoulders, massaging them in slow circles.

"You can relax, Shelby. Beth will be fine."

My look is doubtful and I try to explain my worries. "She was running a high temperature last night, and I just...I'm concerned..."

Puck silences me with a kiss on the neck. "What was the "high temperature", 99?" he mocks.

"101," I say condescendingly.

He shrugs. "Not normal, but not fatal-"

"For a toddler? It's dangerous."

"She's in good hands. All you need to focus on, is your girls winning Regionals."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "This coming from a New Directions member? I can't help but admit, I'm shocked."

The smile he gives me shows off that one charming dimple of his, and I try to remember why I wanted to end this. "No, you're not." he laughs. "You know I'm always putting you first-"

"Caught in the act," a girl's voice is loud and accusing, coming from the direction of the doorway.

I freeze, and shove Noah's hands off of my neck; he steps back a couple of feet.

"Quinn, aren't you supposed to be rehearsing with the New Directions?" I demand to know, wishing to distract her, though I know it's not going to work.

"Funny," she says, not sounding like she finds it funny at all. "I don't see you saying that to Puck."

She's obviously had us figured out for a while now. I can't say I'm surprised, really: Quinn has always played the Damsel in Distress, but was really just the "hero" in disguise.

"Why are you here?" Puck asks, through clenched teeth.

It just now dawns on me how pathetically stupid I've been acting. Quinn didn't find out on her own, Noah obviously told her what was going on between us. Now I don't find it hard to remember why I was going to end this. It's not hard to remember at all. It's right in front of me, in black and white.

This. Is. Wrong.

"I'm here to give Shelby a heads up," she admits. "After Regionals, I'm telling Figgins about your "secret" love for a student."

"It's not love," I say to her, harshly.

Noah's eyes dart to mine, clearly hurt, but not entirely shocked. He knew this would come eventually, didn't he? Especially after telling Quinn Fabray, of all people. He must have known he was just fueling her, and looking back, that was probably his plan all along-set me up just to knock me down on my ass so Quinn can get Beth back.

There's a flaw in your plan, honey.

They aren't just going to give my baby to you, even if they do take her away from me for this. It won't be that easy, and there's no way in hell I'm EVER letting you get close to Beth EVER again. You've used your last get-out-of-jail-free-card.

"Whether it's love or not is irrelevant," Quinn says, standing her ground. "You sleep with a student, you're going to get punished."

"I'm an adult by law," Noah points out. "They can't do anything to-"

"So she won't get arrested," Quinn throws her hands in the air. "But she'll be out of a job, and out of my hair."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I'm not in the room," I say icily.

Quinn's eyes bore into mine, coldly. "I'd appreciate it if you'd drop dead, but neither thing is going to happen, so I guess we're both screwed." she starts to walk out the door, but I stop her with my words.

"You're so young, Quinn. That beauty of yours will never go away, but your years? Gone. You're sixteen, you aren't twenty five. Live your teenage years while you can, stop trying to act so adult. You don't have to-"

She walks up to me, crisply, and smacks me in the face. "Don't you DARE talk down to me, Shelby. I've had to act adult ever since Noah got me pregnant. I'm not a child anymore. I don't get to be a teenager."

I don't let my anger get the best of me. All it will do is get me into more trouble. Besides, I can't hit a minor. "But you DO. You have two more years to be a fun loving teenage girl, Quinn."

"I'm done here. And soon, you will be too." she exits the room before I have a chance to change her mind.

It's hard to wrap my head around idea that two minutes ago I was excited. Two minutes ago, I had a thriving show choir of eager girls who were ready to win. Ready to prove themselves.

Two minutes ago, I had the potential to end a relationship before things got bad.

But a lot can happen in two minutes.

Now, I'm without a job. I'm without a way to pay for my child's needs, and I've lost all excitement I could've possibly had for the Trouble Tones. I'm hoping the performance lasts forever, so I can put off having to deal with Figgins for a little while.

Only for a little while.

I look up from my shaking hands, and find Noah, his eyes pleading.

"Shelby, I'm sorry. If I had known she was going to go to Figgins, I wouldn't have-"

"Noah, it's my fault. I should'nt have let this happen to begin with. I guess I thought that being with a younger man would make me feel younger too, but really it just made me feel older. Older, and with nothing to show for it, because I was nowhere near wise about any of my decisions. This, whatever it was, is over. Get out of this classroom."

"Shell, please, just let me explain-"

"There is NOTHING you could possibly say to me that would make me change my mind. Now GET OUT before I let my anger take over my actions, because I couldn't hit Quinn, but there's no law against me taking your ass down."

He casts me a final, furtive, guilty glance, and leaves as I instructed, looking defeated.

My head falls down into my hands and I pull at my hair in anger. What have I gotten myself into?!

Puck POV~

I guess I should've assumed Quinn was going to turn us in, but I didn't think she was that heartless. I thought she was finally starting to realize that Beth has a good home, and a good mother, and why should we take that away from her?

But now her mom has no way to pay for her, and it's all my fault.

It's hard to focus on singing and dancing when you have all of this going through your mind, but I somehow manage to remember the words-thankfully, I really don't have that many to sing anyways.

As Quinn takes over and starts singing "Control," I realize our set is almost over with. I couldn't be happier: I just want all of this to be over so I can try to get Shelby back.

I've screwed everything up with her, and that's freaking irritating. Because she thinks I was Quinn's robot. She thinks I did this on purpose. But I was really hot for her. I lied when we were in Glee: when I sang "Hot For Teacher", it wasn't just because I dig Van Halen. That song had real feelings behind it and everything, and I just totally screwed everything up.

Nothing good ever comes from trusting Quinn Fabray.

That blonde dye did nothing for her demon attitude.

Shelby POV~

The girls were absolutely incredible to anyone's standards. However, even without Rachel, the New Directions were better. Now Quinn has won twice in the same day. I'm hope she's happy with herself. Now that she's finally gotten what she wanted, maybe she'll stop playing the victim card and start acting like the adult she wants to be. She needs to realize just how unfair life can be, whether your a teen mom, or the adopted mother of a child who's teen mother hates you.

As Figgins yells at Noah and me for being "completely innappropriate" and "a disgrace to the McKinley name", all I can do is nod and hold back tears. I'm failing Beth as a mother, and I can't just blame Quinn for it, no matter how much I want to. This particular fiasco was all my doing. I let Noah get to me, I let him make me feel special, for a little while, and now Beth will be the one to suffer for it.

So now all I have to do is calculate my next move. I know I can't stay in Lima...and I'll be lucky to find another job in Ohio at all. Just as I was getting settled into my apartment, I'm going to have to move out of state? Wonderful.

As I'm escorted out of the office and away from WilliamMcKinleyHigh School forever, Noah attempts a final apology. I tell him to save it, and slam the car door before he can say anything else.

The rest of my day is a giant blurr.

All I know, is I have to get back home to Beth.

Noah POV~

"So you've accomplished your goal, Quinn, are you happy now?!" I demand, yelling down the hallway. People stare, but they can go to hell. This is between me, Quinn, and Shelby.

"Yes, actually," she turns to face me, but doesn't come any closer. "I am. Shelby's out of this school, and out of my way. Now I can get my baby back."

"You are so BLIND. How many times do people have to tell you? You will NEVER get Beth back! She doesn't belong to you! The only thing you've accomplished, is getting Shelby fired. So what? Now she gets to find a new job in a new state, and Beth will be farther away from you. Congratulations on getting what you wanted, I'm sure it feels fantastic."

I storm away, leaving the other people in the hallway wide-mouthed and confused, and leaving Quinn at a loss for words. Anger rages inside me, and it's all I can do not to torch the place right here, right now.

But I hear Shelby's voice in the back of my head, and it stops me.

"Where would setting the school on fire really get you, Noah? You wouldn't be achieving anything more than Quinn just did."

My guardian angel, giving me instructions as if she's still here with me. As if she didn't leave in fury, refusing to forgive me or even listen to a word I have to say.

Quinn will pay for this.


End file.
